Velvet Dreams
by Sombereyes
Summary: Sequel to Velvet Wishes. A mundane little one shot that takes place a little further into the future. fluffy...that's about it.


A/N: Time for another reject one shot!

Yes, the Velvet Wishes story actually has a sequel...the reason it was in the reject pile, was because it was written on new years, and I really liked how Velvet Wishes left an open end to what would come from the characters. This story takes place a few months later in the springtime. Just like with Velvet Wishes, not a lot of thought went into this...the entire concept was written on the fly, and since I don't feel as if fluff is a comfort zone in writing, I thought better of posting it...

It's mundane really, but, anyway, here you guys go. I don't own Mai HiME.

**Velvet Dreams**

"I'd rather get a house with a yard." Natsuki replied idly as she sat at her desk, tapping away idly at her computer screen. "Or at least a condominium. I don't really want to stay in dorm rooms anymore." They were cramped, and normally uncomfortable. "Hell, we could even stay in the apartments off campus."

"No, I don't think so." Shizuru couldn't believe she was amusing this conversation, but it was one Natsuki insisted on having. "Those apartments have a few rather unsavory underclassmen." She knew for a fact they were girls Natsuki hated, and Shizuru endeavored to keep Natsuki as far away from them as possible. "I think it would be best if we just stayed here."

"I'd rather we not." Natsuki implored as she thought about all of the reasons why she hated dorms. "Think about it, we hardly have enough space for all of our stuff. WE could use more room...and the privacy. We really need that, Shizuru." More than anything else, Shizuru attracted unwanted attention all the time. "I just want to get away from all of those idiot girls as fast as possible. Really, they're turning into little stalkers or something."

"They don't mean any harm." Shizuru smirked, looking up from her own workload. "Most of them just don't know how to deal with the fact that my mystery lover is a woman." They'd kept it quite for a little while, just until Natsuki got acclimated to her new semester and life at the university. "You're an oddity now, but it'll pass." Idly, she looked back at her work for her accounting class. "It always seems to be that way after all."

"Only because I got into a fight with one of them." Natsuki grumbled, she still had the marks to prove that one. "I'm glad they didn't press charges."

"That girl wouldn't have dared." Shizuru's voice, laced with a thick venom at the mention of the argument, sent a shiver down Natsuki's spine. "I have lawyers in my family, and I know she started the fight." Natsuki had ended it, quickly...and with her usual brash response. "Though, you might want to remember to keep your own wits about you next time."

"Yeah...well, as long as they stop hounding you about Reito." Natsuki muttered darkly. "Idiot girls, if they keep trying to get all chummy with you like that, I may just have to start decking them in groups." She looked beyond her computer screen, finding that she was met with a smirk that she was a bit weary of. "Uhh...what did I say this time?"

"Nothing at all unusual." Shizuru put down her pencil at that, and took a sip of her tea. "I'm relieved, more than anything." As she looked at all of her work for class and then up at Natsuki, she smiled. "You've become so protective over me recently, and while I can't say I like that you've been fighting, it does make me happy that you feel so strongly." Shizuru was beginning to realize Natsuki had a bit of a possessive streak.

"I feel just as strongly about moving out." With crossed arms, and a little snarl in her voice, she couldn't help but look over and find annoyance at the grin she saw. "I hate it here...I'm used to living by my own rules, not those of others. We're big girls, we don't need curfews. Besides that, I don't like the way people seem to think they can start knocking on our door whenever they please. I just want to get out of here."

"Thank you, Natsuki." When it came to new girls she hadn't met before, Natsuki had a bad habit of trying to scare them away. "It's a comfort to me, sometimes, to know I'm not the only one who feels that way." Though, in truth, Shizuru couldn't help but feel warmed by the statement. "I also find it quite cute."

"I'm glad you take amusement in it." Natsuki muttered a bit shyly as she went back to her work. For a little bit, she managed to stay focused. Then, she looked up from her computer again. "Really...Shizuru, I'd like it if we moved out of here by next year." She tapped at the space bar idly, thinking a little bit. "I have that trust fund, and a lot of the government money from when I was still a minor still saved up. I kept a lot of it in a sock, so that the government wouldn't try to take it away from me if I needed it later." Now though, she was an adult, and had been cut off. "I thought I'd be focused on other things still, but I'm not...so it's all just sitting there, collecting dust." She didn't want to admit it, but idly, she'd been amusing herself by scanning the classifieds.

"Well, what exactly were you thinking of?" Shizuru herself had idly amused the idea, but stayed in the dorms for personal convince. "My family does have a way with collecting properties, I'm sure I could find something affordable near by."

"We don't need any help from reputations. I've got a good enough credit score to sign my name onto things." Natsuki said then, as she turned the laptop so that it faced Shizuru. "I was thinking a small house that we could grow into. Something with like two bedrooms, and some sort of office space. I'd want at least two bathrooms, but the house could be small...it isn't like we need a lot of room." Natsuki had already pulled up a few pages that she had been looking at. "There are no houses that are in walking distance, but there is a condo complex a few blocks away from here that has a two bedroom, one bath, open floor plan. That's kinda nice."

"You've been putting a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Shizuru leaned into the embrace, as Natsuki sat behind her. The laptop perched in Shizuru's lap, as they both leaned back onto the wall. "I wouldn't mind a studio at all, Natsuki."

"I sometimes do." Natsuki murmured then, into Shizuru's ear. "They have fees that go up all the time. I was paying left and right for the last one I owned." Though, in truth, she was also paying a hefty amount for a parking space. "Dorms are nice since they aren't so expensive, but, I think I like the idea of just buying a house, and paying it off. It really is worth more to invest in the market. The costs are low around here right now." Natsuki pulled up a house that was several miles away from the campus. "This one's small, but I can easily afford the down payment. I've noticed the appliances are a bit outdated, but we can always upgrade that anytime...though, the kitchen is a bit cramped."

"This isn't in walking distance." Shizuru said then, that was most assuredly a con.

"Exactly. Those stupid girls won't bother us then." Natsuki murmured as she buried her face into Shizuru's shoulder. "I can always drive you back and forth from class...we share most of the same hours anyway."

"You're intent on this..." Shizuru smiled, as she closed the laptop. "However, seeing as I have assignments to finish, and you have tests to study for, we should wait to discuss this a different day." At Natsuki's frown, Shizuru shook her head, putting the laptop off to the side, and turning around in her lover's embrace. "Natsuki Kuga, there will be none of that tonight, I know how you like to slack off."

"You weren't complaining yesterday." Natsuki murmured softly, her fingers dancing idly on Shizuru's back, as she allowed a little smile show. "Besides, the test is in science class. I think I can breeze by that easily enough. I've never failed a test from there yet, even when I don't study."

No, Shizuru assumed she most certainly hadn't complained about it. She didn't mind at all yesterday. She had time still, however, she knew it was unwise to put it off any longer. "It's because I didn't complain. I have more work to do today, some of it isn't easy, either. Unfortunately, unlike high school, I actually find some of these subjects to actually challenge me. I can't simply ignore them like I could back then." Natsuki proved to be quite the distraction, even when she wasn't demanding attention. "I wouldn't recommend that you take things so lightly either, or one day, you'll meet your match." Even as she said that, Natsuki was so close, and warm. "You're a bad influence, my Natsuki."

"You like that." The statement, something utterly true. Shizuru moved to get up, and Natsuki let her. Shizuru did have a lot of work to finish, so, with a sigh and soft smile she went over to the small kitchenette to look for a snack. They were already out of most of their supplies. "Hey, I need to run to the store, is there anything you want?" Mayonnaise was one of the items Natsuki insisted upon, but it was nowhere to be found.

Shizuru paused, looking up from her notes. "The list is on the clipboard, near the door." She couldn't help but admire the way Natsuki slipped into her leather suit. "Please don't drive like a speed demon."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." That was clearly translated, a 'hell yes I will' the under current of the words. Try though she night, she couldn't take all of the rebellion away, especially when it came to that motorcycle. Shizuru knew deep down, Natsuki always tried to be safe. Though, it was a lose term at best. "Love ya, Hun. I'll be home soon."

The statement, one so casual, that it slipped from Natsuki's lips nearly without her thinking to say it, made Shizuru smile. "I love you too, my Natsuki."


End file.
